


Jack Zimmermann Feels

by datneeks



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datneeks/pseuds/datneeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the tune of "Raspberry Beret" by Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Zimmermann Feels

**Author's Note:**

> I was making a tumblr post about Jack, thought the phrase "Jack Zimmermann feels," and of COURSE my brain matched it up with the chorus to "Raspberry Beret", at which point I basically had to do the whole song, you know? I actually sang along to this one as I was working on it, too.

I joined the hockey team in my freshman year  
My coaches were Hall and Murray  
They told me several times it’s a contact sport  
So I gotta handle the checkin’  
  
Seems that I was busy tryin’ to do me some sleepin’  
No different than the night before  
That’s when I heard him, ooh, I heard him  
He was poundin’ on my dorm door, dorm door

I got them  
Jack Zimmermann feels  
The kind you get when you go to Samwell  
Jack Zimmermann feels  
At the buttcrack of dawn, checkin’ me into boards  
Jack Zimmermann feels  
I think I hate him  
  
Built like he was  
He had the nerve to tell me  
That I need to eat more protein  
So, look here  
I dragged him to Annie’s Cafe  
And we had some checkin’ practice  
Down at good ol’ Faber rink  
  
I said now, goin’ to class never turned me on  
But something about bakin’ pies an’ him mixed  
He wasn’t too bright  
But I could tell when he chirped me  
He knew how to get his kicks  
  
I got them  
Jack Zimmermann feels  
The kind you get when you take class with him  
Jack Zimmermann feels  
Checkin’ lil ol’ me in my own dang kitchen  
Jack Zimmermann feels  
I think I love him

The cheers sound so loud when they hit the rink roof  
An’ the media wonders who you are  
Innocence drowns out what your followers see  
You feel like a Twitter star  
  
Listen  
They say your first love ain’t the greatest  
But I tell ya  
If I had the chance to do it all again  
I’d still bake all those pies  
‘Cause baby I’m the most  
With this boy as fine as he was then  
  
(Jack Zimmermann feels)  
The kind you get (The kind you get)  
The kind you get (When you’re playin’ with him)  
Oh no no  
(Jack Zimmermann feels)  
(Checkin’ lil ol’ me)  
Where has my Jack Zimmermann gone?  
Yeah (Jack Zimmermann feels)  
  
I think I, I think I, I think I love him  
  
(Jack Zimmermann feels)  
No no no  
No no no (The kind you get)  
(When you go to Samwell)  
(Jack Zimmermann feels)  
Tell me  
Where has my Jack Zimmermann gone? (Checkin’ lil ol’ me)  
(In my own dang kitchen)  
(Jack Zimmermann feels)


End file.
